


Padre

by kuro_pink



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro_pink/pseuds/kuro_pink
Summary: Octane calls Gibraltar "padre"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Padre

**Author's Note:**

> I love Octane and being an Octane main, the lore about his family made me love him more.

Octane was firing away at the prowlers, flanking them left and right. He cackled as he evaded their class and wasted his bullets into them. He went to reach at his back for a magazine but he came out empty handed. He frantically rummaged his backpack and pockets when he heard the prowler running towards him. 

Octane readied his butterfly knife and was about to stab the creature until it suddenly laid dead. The daredevil turned to find Gibraltar behind him, his wingman still aimed at the prowler. "That was a close one brother. You would've been that prowler's dinner." Octane laughed at his concern, "Relax amigo, I wouldn't go down without a fight." he heard a scoff from their teammate Bangalore who had a look of disapproval on her face. "Don't go wasting your bullets for nothing." She stated and octane merely cackled at her.

He dusted himself off and dug his hand in his backpack for a shield cell. He dug deeper and realised he didn't pick any up before they entered the trials. "I need shields." Octane announced and Gibraltar took out a shield battery. "Here you go brother." The man said and Octane swiped it out of his hand. "Gracias padre." He replied and he saw Bangalore's jaw drop. Octane tilted his head towards the soldier, "Something catch your eye chica?" He asked and she merely blinked at him as if stunned by his words. 

"Did you not just hear yourself?" She questioned and Octane was even more confused. "What did I say?" He said and Bangalore facepalmed hard. Gibraltar's laughter echoed throughout the cave and he slapped the daredevil's back. "You called me padre. Don't worry about it kid." Octane froze on the spot and dropped the battery. He didn't even register himself calling Gibraltar "padre". Luckily he could hide his embarrassment behind his mask.

He quickly picked up the battery and began doing what he did best: ramble. "It was a joke compadre! You two should really grow a funny bone!" He jibbed and Bangalore's eyes twitched which made him panic. But thankfully the soldier said nothing more and silently went off to scout the area. Gibraltar gave him a curious glance before following suit and once they were out of sight, Octane breathed. He perked up at Bangalore's signal and went after them. _Surely everything will be normal_ , he thought to himself.

* * *

Their squad went on to win the match. Who knew that combining Bangalore and Gibraltar ultimates would annihilate the remaining squads. They'd split their prize money evenly and Octane was jumping with joy. "Amigos! That was incredible!" He squealed, earning a smug smirk from Bangalore. "Of course we'd win, we had the upper hand every time." Gibraltar belted out a hearty chuckle, "They never saw us coming." Octane was fidgeting with joy at this win, so much that he wanted to share it with his fans.

He looked right at Gibraltar and the words instantly fell out of his mouth. "Can you hold my camera for me padre?" The room went quiet and all eyes went to him. Octane felt his palms start to sweat and he tried waving it off like last time but Gibraltar offered his hand out. "Sure son." The man said and Octane's mind honed in on the word "son". He couldn't remember the last time his actual father had called him that and he felt a twinge of pain in his chest. 

"Oh yea yea. Here you go, let's go outside for a better shot." He quickly shot out and jogged on ahead while ignoring the suspicious eyes from his fellow legends. Gibraltar followed suit and followed whatever instruction Octane gave. Once he got the winning shot, Octane was ready to make a dash for it when Gibraltar spoke up.

"Octavio, mind staying with me for a bit?" The man asked and Octane's eyes widened. Octane nodded and cautiously walked towards Gibraltar. The man suddenly took him in his arms for a big hug. Octane froze, his hands hovering over Gibraltar's body, unsure on how to react. "I know about your father. And how he was never there for you." 

Octane's jaw dropped and cursed when his eyes started to well up. He hadn't spoken to anyone but Ajay about his father. How did Gibraltar know? The man continued, "I had asked Ajay when I found your father's letter in the bin." Octane bit his lip to stop them from quivering at the painful reminder. Octane never bothered to read them because they weren't from his father, rather from his new wife. Sure his name was on there but the words weren't his. 

Octane ultimately broke down and eventually wrapped his arms around Gibraltar who only tightened the hug. Octane wept for the longest time and it felt good to finally let it out. For the first time, he finally felt like he had a padre.


End file.
